The Limits of Love
by theIcyDiary
Summary: Set after the events of The Cricket Game (S2Ep10) - After discovering that Archie was alive, Emma sets out to find Regina. (My take on what could have happened with implied SwanQueen... sorta) This is one of my first attempts with fanfiction


**Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing about these characters. Reviews and/or feedback are greatly appreciated. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It has been a while since she last saw _her_. Their last interaction was uneventful, since it ended on a shouting match and a sudden, purple cloud that meant Regina was gone. For Emma, it was just a lot to take in at that time. After Archie's body was discovered, she was the only one who believed that Regina had not committed the crime. Emma was the only one who thought she was innocent. But when she saw Pongo's memories through the dream catcher, she was flooded by confusion, anger, but most important of all: _betrayal. _And with all her rage and emotions that she had not known were there before, she went to the Mayor's mansion to confront her. And it was an utter mess.

That was before they had discovered that Regina was, indeed, innocent. And when Archie stood in front of Henry and Emma, the latter could not help the sense of guilt and helplessness that creeped into her.

Regina was right. She had told them the truth. She was indeed innocent. But they had not believed her. Instead, they turned against her and disregarded all the progress she had done up until that moment to change her ways. All the progress she had done for Henry.

And that was why Emma rapidly started to search for Regina, but not with the same motives that she had before. Before, it was to bring justice to their friend. But now, all Emma had on her mind was the different ways and scenarios that showed her offering an apology to Regina. An apology that, Emma was sure, might never be accepted.

After the revelation of Archie's still breathing body, Emma now stood facing the shocked, but guilty, looks that struck Mary Margaret and David's eyes. As much as she wanted to direct a few fueled words to her parents, Emma did not have time for that. As soon as Henry, after many protests, stayed under the care of his grandparents, Emma set out to look for Regina.

Finding the Mayor was a task that was proving to be more difficult than the blonde would have thought. After searching all over town, the mansion and the mayor's office included, Emma was running out of ideas as to where Regina could possibly be.

She had just finished a thorough search of the area that surrounded the well, when she decided to sit down on a log as an attempt to calm down the lengthy frustration that was beginning to consume her. After sitting down, Emma could not help but lift her gaze to the sky. As she was contemplating the gray, dull clouds that rested above the trees, the sheriff could not help but sigh and ask herself where Regina could possibly be. And as she sat there, unfocusedly watching the bleak sky, Emma swore she heard a soft whisper in her head mention two words. _The mausoleum. _And as soon as she registered those words, Emma stood up to her feet and began her journey to the cemetery.

Memories of the last time she visited this place came rushing to her mind. Her senses seemed to have engraved the cool air that filled that night and the stinging and burning sensation that was left on her cheek after the brief, but heated interaction with the equally furious mayor. Had their interactions changed since then? They had, at least they had become more calmed and civilized, especially after Emma and Mary Margaret's return. But after the ruthless accusations she had directed towards Regina, Emma could feel that all that progress in her relationship with the other woman has been shattered. And it was all her fault.

As she passed the gravestones and seemed to get closer to the mausoleum, Emma's thoughts were plagued by Regina. How would the woman react? Was she okay? Would she accept her presence? Would she consider her apologies? Was she even _here_? Emma shook her head and resumed her journey to the small, stone building.

As she entered the mausoleum, she could see the stairs that lead underground and slowly, bracing herself for the unknown, Emma descended the stairs with great caution. When she reached the end of the stairs, the sheriff started looking around the vault, taking in her new surroundings, until her eyes fell on the back of the brunette that she had so desperately been searching for. As Emma stood motionless, she took in the slumped posture that the former mayor had. But as if the woman could sense eyes on her, Regina rapidly corrected her posture and turned her face to the side.

"So, it seems that the Savior is not done with the Evil Queen?", Regina said, while turning her head and showing her sneer.

"Regina, I-", Emma started.

"What are you doing here, _Miss Swan_?", the brunette growled, "Here to finish me and get your happy ending?"

"You didn't do anything, Regina. We know you're innocent. Archie is alive.", Emma firmly answered, cautiously stepping forward.

With this, Regina completely turned around, facing Emma.

"Oh, is that so?", Regina asked sarcastically, the fury behind her eyes growing as the seconds passed.

Emma hesitated for a few seconds, her gaze directly on the other woman's.

"Regina, I'm sorry fo-"

And at that, the brunette snapped, rapidly moving towards Emma, her head a few inches from the blonde woman's face.

"Save your apologies, Miss Swan! I surely do not need them.", Regina gritted.

Even though she has never seen the former mayor so furious, Emma did not let the fear flood her senses.

"Listen to me, Regina! I-", the blonde tried before being interrupted once again.

"Listen to you? After the accusation? After turning my son against me? After taking that which I love the most?", the brunette drawled, giving a cracked shout towards the last question.

"We were wrong, Regina! I was wrong!", Emma shouted, letting the desperation run free inside of her. "I am still wrong…", the blonde whispered with teary eyes, after a few seconds of heavy breathing.

After hearing that last statement, the tan brunette took a few steps back, a broken demeanor replacing the fury she once showed.

"You want to know the truth, Miss Swan?", Regina said with a teary smile as her voice faltered.

"No matter how much I love, it will never be returned. Henry's love will never be mine."

Emma took in the words the Mayor had said.

And then, between heavy breaths and tears, Emma's heart captured the lingering phrase.

_Your love will never be mine._


End file.
